Were Love
by NephyWolf92
Summary: Ok so officially this my first fanfic me and my friend were working on it together reviews would be very helpful ideas for where the plot line should go would be awesome. Also Seirei and Raven are mine and my friends characters. I also know it says its a Lucius/oc story but it's also a Severus/oc story. going to try to post a chapter every 2-3 weeks giving us time to write and edit


**Authors Note:** Ok so as this is my first story, I am a little nervous, but I think you will love it. First i would like to point out that my werewolves are more shape-shifting wolves... than Remus Lupin were-wolf... Just a heads up, Second my friend and I have agreed to be able to do this story the way we want it's going to be an Alternate Universe that doesn't coincide with movie/book timeline. I did it that way because I wanted a more streamline story. Also Lucius is going to be out of character a lot. because this is what would happen if Draco's mom wasn't in the picture anymore... Also yes Raven Lestrange is a vampire I figured if we got werewolves there must have been vamps somewhere. Please don't be afraid to post a review it would help a lot.

 **I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER J.K. ROWLING DOES.**

 **Character ages:**

 **Seirei: 22**

 **Raven: 22**

* * *

 **Seirei's P.O.V.**

I was walking out of the bathroom, Dad was at school. I graduated five years ago so I am going back this year to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to start my apprenticeship. That's where Dad is right now, he's finally getting to teach defense against the Dark Arts. Back to my current state, which is in a very short green and silver towel just covers my chest and just barely goes to my mid thighs when I hear the door open and shut which is strange because Dad's at school preparing his lessons. So I come out of the bathroom and start walking down the hall and just get my hand on the knob when I freeze sniffing the air I knew the scent it was always on Draco at school. The person came up the stairs and I blushed because Draco had nothing on this very handsome man in front of me. I turned around clutching the towel very tightly around me my ebony colored waist length hair dripping all over the carpet and my neck length bangs covered my face in a curtain of black hair that hid my mismatched eyes. One was my mother's emerald green eye, the other was my Dad's onyx black. I was the illegitimate daughter of Severus Snape and Lily Potter. To tell you the truth I was damn proud of that. Okay back to my predicament. I was glad for my curtain of hair in my face to hide my eyes and my blushing face. But this man brushed them aside so gently it made me purr and lean into his touch absentmindedly before I caught myself he was scratching where my wolf ear would have been. I started growling and backed up.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my father's house?" I snarled none too gently to make up for almost becoming an attention seeking love struck puppy that I just was.

"Actually I was just looking for your father, There is something the Dark Lord would like to address tonight, that is, until I happened to stumble upon you."

I blush and look down so as not to look at his handsome face. "I will be right back." I ran upstairs and changed into my denim mini skirt and strapless black top. I came down the stairs and he was sitting in the living room by the fireplace.

The tall blond man froze and swallowed loudly. "DAY-AM".

"What?" I asked blushing swinging my long bangs back in front of my different colored eyes.

"W-well uh-um *gulp* w-ell-uh... Hmmmmmm... Wow...Um... Ugh never mind, now wheres your father?"

"Ok then... *rolls eyes under bangs* He is at Hogwarts but if you're going so am I." I said hoping he would comment about me but I guess my puppy love hopes were too high this time.

"I don't think such a pretty girl like you should get involved in the affairs of the Dark Lord and his followers, it is too dangerous, it would be a shame to see you hurt."

I lift up my right arm and turn it over so he can see the mark. "I'm not a little girl."

"I never said that you were little. But I don't remember seeing you at the weekly revels, and not once have I heard you speak or reason with the Dark Lord.

I rolled my eyes, and shifted only to be reminded of my shackle on my left paw and the chain around my neck I shook my head and looked up with my green and black eyes. "So now do you want to say you never saw me? I have been at my father's feet at every meeting."

"Did you ever see the white wolf at the feet of the Dark Lord?"

I nodded "I would always look up over to him and wish he was with me but yeah" I laid down at his feet and and looked up at him.

"Um...That was me... *looks away blushing slightly as his blond hair veiled his pale face*...*Cough Cough*."

I shifted back and stood in front of him and wished i had never said anything. "Um... Yeah. So um urgh. *I sat at his feet looking up with my bangs in my face*"

"Merlin this is awkward..." said Lucius turning his face away.

"I'm sorry but I feel like I can blurt out anything and I really do like you a lot." I smiled shyly.

"Well I'm glad you trust me because we are going on a little trip."

"Where to?" I asked quietly not showing my eyes.

"You'll see"

"Ok I trust you" I whispered.

Lucius took me by the hand and in the swish of his cloak came a thundering crack, we had dissipated.

"Where are we?" I asked then got a playful idea and shifted to my Were form, nipped Lucius on his cloak, grinned and took off running into the woods.

*damn.* he sighs, and takes off after her shifting into a white silver wolf.

I was happier more free than I had ever felt in my life just running I hid behind a tree watching waiting for him to run past me so I could pounce on him.

He stops for a moment, lifts his nose to the air and sniffs, he caught my scent and took off again.

I waited for him to run past me and when I looked he had disappeared and I got tackled shifting to my human form staring up at him with my eyes wide.

"I win!" He said licking the side of my face.

I was still in shock but growled gently at the lick on the cheek. "I guess you do. I would kiss you but you're not in your human form." I whispered into his wolf ear.

"Why would I be? It is all too much fun to tease in this form!" *sticks out tongue and jumps around playfully wagging his tail.*

I shifted back to my wolf form and tackled him to the ground and nibbled gently on his ear "Like that?" I asked softly

"Hmmmmmm...I kinda like it." He whispered in a deep growl.

I continued nibbling when I heard a twig snap but ignored it and continued nibbling loving the growl that Lucius was emitting when I felt My scruff get pulled and my body being pulled into the air and saw my dad's face. I was quiet after that while Lucius tried to explain.

"Lucius!, KEEP YOUR FILTHY PAWS OFF MY LITTLE GIRL! Or next time will not end well for you... NOW WHAT I WANT TO KNOW IS WHY YOU BROUGHT HER HERE TO THE FORBIDDEN FOREST...OF ALL PLACES!"

"Daddy I can explain. I started it. I haven't seen another of my kind in ages and he accepted me for who I am. I am of age as a werewolf to choose my mate Lucius and I click I think we are soul mates and it was my idea to come here not his I feel free running through the woods. Please don't hurt him... Daddy I... I love him."

"STOP! I WILL NOT HAVE IT...Unless he is willing to court you like an actual genuine gentleman like I know he is capable of..."

"The Dark Lord has ordered it!" I shouted making both men stop in their tracks. *Jaws drop. *

"Yes that was what he sent Lucius to talk to you about. He met with me earlier and ordered me to mate with Lucius. I wanted to see if I could love him for who he was as well as him love me for who I am, and he can I would love to take Lucius as my mate and make it beyond an order." I told them.

Dad hung his head in defeat. "Oh Lucius, By the way your niece, Raven, is here...I do believe that she is up in my private library looking for some decent books to read for the week."

I looked at Lucius in my human form and wanted to kiss him so bad it showed in my eyes. Dad shot me one of his famous death glares.

I didn't care what my father glared at me for, I walked up to Lucius since he was back in human and cupped his cheeks in my hands my eyes pleading for a kiss. "Seirei, I'm not going to kiss you in front of your father, I'm not going to add insult to injury, that would be disrespectful, and I value my life for the moment."

I sighed and let go of his face shifted to my wolf form, I ran off into the forest without notice.

"Off to visit my niece then. *He bows low*"

"Just take care of her or else Lucius."

"I will sir. By your leave I will go find my dear niece, Raven."

Meanwhile:

Severus started to look for his daughter.

I was sitting next to a cave, whimpering in my wolf form when I heard rustling I stood up and started growling.

"June-bug?"

I growled an answer and turned around "Yes Dad." I was not a happy camper at all.

"June-bug, don't be like that, you know it makes me feel bad when you pout... and besides Lucius and I have made arrangements as long as he treats you well...All I ask is that you two keep the intimacy for home and not in front of me, I don't feel like having to hex the poor boy into oblivion."

"So you're not mad at me for taking the Dark Lords orders?" I whispered.

"It was more than just the Dark Lords orders, it was mostly pure choice silly girl, you can't fool me, I am a Master legilimence, you can't hide much from me...Trust me little one, plus I'm a father, so you really can't hide anything from me, but no I'm not mad at you June-bug."

"I'm glad daddy." I ran and gave him a hug.

Severus held his daughter for a long while and they sat and talked at the edge of the Forbidden Forest overlooking the lake.

Meanwhile up at the castle:

 _ **Raven's POV**_

Lucius had just gotten to the room where I was and peered around the corner.

"UNCLE LU! I'm so glad to see that you came to visit!" I screamed dropping one of the old copies of Hogwarts a history onto the floor.

"Yes Raven?" Lucius asked

"I'm just so glad to see you!" I said grinning, flipping my long black hair back behind my pale shoulders.

"I'm glad to see you too" Lucius said while hugging me close.

"So, how are things going at the manor?" I said pulling away from my uncle's strong embrace.

"Good, everything's going great." Lucius told me.

" You still lookin' for a wife Uncle?"

"No, I think I found a potential wife." Lucius said.

"Well good, that means you can finally have someone to keep you company in that lonely old place." I said looking at him with curiosity written all over my face.

"Yes, and I think she understands the inner me as well."

"Really now, that's interesting, I hope she treats you well, because if she doesn't, well I will just leave that to the imagination." I said with a wicked smile flashing my fangs.

"She will, she is a werewolf as well so I think she understands besides, she's my soulmate as I am hers."

"Oh not this soulmate rubbish again Uncle!"

"This time I'm right why else would she have come to me, and ask me of all people to be her mate. She fell to my feet, and I feel a tug at my heart when I'm around her. None of the others have ever done that to me." Lucius whispered the last two parts to me.

*Face-palm* "Uncle, I sure do hope that you are correct this time... Remember the last time with Mummy's sister, Narcissa?"

"Yes I remember that very well...it sucked arse" He snarled a little bit not at me but at the sheer memory of her.

"SO...Did you want to tell me something important...and hey...by the way, did mummy send me a gift?" I said batting my eyelashes cutely.

Lucius was about to answer me when black and red wolf with chains around her left paw and around her neck nudged open the door and looked like she didn't know where she was going, she sat at Lucius's feet and he knelt down to pet her and kissed her nose while she wagged her tail happily.

"UNCLE WHO AND WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS THAT!" I screamed pointing at the oddly colored wolf on my rug.

"This is Seirei the one I was telling you about. Sei shift to your human form darling please?" Lucius spoke sweetly to her. Next thing I knew there was a girl in a black mini-skirt and a red strapless midriff tank top and she clung to Lucius as if she was scared of me.

"Wait just a cricket, I know her, she is my best friend from way back in 1st year!, I would know that face anywhere! Uncle Lu...why didn't you just say so!" I said embracing my old friend.

"Cause I didn't know." Lucius said.

"Cause I didn't know you were related to him Ray." Seirei spoke softly.

"Well, come in and sit down and have some pumpkin juice or would you like tea or something along the lines of fire whiskey?" I said smiling.

"I'll take a fire whiskey." Seirei said beaming.

"And for you uncle Lu?" I asked looking over at my uncle.

"same as her" Lucius said looking over to Seirei with a twinkle in his stormy grey eyes.

I drew my wand and conjured three tumblers, some ice and a bottle of Fire whiskey and poured a generous amount in each glass.

Seirei and Lucius said thanks, and started to drink theirs.

"Uncle Lu... where is Professor Snape? I thought he would be here with You and SiSi."

"I kinda left him in the woods because I was mad at him." Seirei explained

Just then there was a knock on my door, I walked over to check who it was, when I opened the door Severus entered. For a brief moment my composure faltered and I let my eyes wander over his lean muscular frame. He looked back over his shoulder at me and I looked away, Pure scarlet graced my porcelain colored cheeks, and I grabbed my glass of fire whiskey and took a long drink.

Seirei smirked and giggled a little walking over to him and whispered something in his ear, then she grabbed Lucius's hand and they ran out the door.

I turn around..."SiSi?...Uncle Lu?...GUYS DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE IN A ROOM WITH JUST THE PROFESSOR! GUYS! NOT FUNNY!" I screamed just as Severus closed the large gap between us. I swallowed hard and looked up into the handsome face of the highly skilled professor.

Severus bent down breathing on my neck, and purred in my ear. I shuddered and closed my eyes, his touch was surprisingly soft for one who worked with the dark arts and potions.

"So Miss. Lestrange I hear you are looking to be an apprenticeship along with Seirei." He purred dangerously low.

My mouth went dry and I swallowed hard again feeling a small lump form in my throat.

"y-yes, I suppose so s-sir" I managed to say before blushing furiously.

I felt him smile against my skin.

"I guess we should enroll you two into it then. And call me Severus not sir." he purred again before stepping back, he sat down at my table and Pinched the bridge of his nose. I immediately melted on the spot. It was like the room temperature had risen about 90 degrees. Severus smiled slightly.

"What are you thinking about Miss. Lestrange?" he drawled from across the room.

"uh-um-Blah-uhhhhh *gulp* n-nothing sir, nothing at all!" I squeaked throwing my hands up to my mouth and turning four shades of red.

Severus smirked before we were interrupted by Professor McGonagall.

"Sir we have the first years in the castle and are ready to be sorted I take it the two apprentices have come already." she said looking at me.

"Yes Minerva. They have, I will be down in the great hall soon, by the way, they will be sitting at the staff table beside Lucius and I." he said. I saw Lucius and SiSi walk into the room smirking at Severus and I. I glared at Seirei and then looked over and was shooting daggers at Uncle Lucius, then i turned to face the aged witch in front of Severus.

"Let's not keep the first years waiting." Severus said as he stood and walked out of the room. Seirei raced to keep up with him smiling up at him because of their kinsman-ship as Father and daughter, watching her hug him sent a slight wave of jealousy through me. Uncle Lucius walked next to Seirei and stopped her in front of professor McGonagall and kissed her hand.

"I must hurry I will see you inside of the great hall my dear." he whispered in her ear and kissed her cheek.

All of the New First year students crowded outside of the large double oak doors, all that could be heard was the sound of nervous chatter and heavy breathing. SiSi and I were charged with escorting the first years in and we were talking while we walked to greet them.

"So Lucius asked me out tomorrow night oh what am I going to wear Raven?" she whined.

"maybe you should wear a nice white blouse and a nice pair of jeans?...wait scratch that just wear some leather or something lacy, Uncle Lu loves that sort of thing...if you know what i mean." I winked at her. Seirei giggled.

"Yes I know what you mean. well here we are. ALL FIRST YEARS PLEASE FOLLOW US INTO THE GREAT HALL TO BE SORTED INTO YOUR NEW HOUSES! SINGLE FILE IF YOU PLEASE!" Seirei shouted.

All of the first years lined up and then we proceeded through the oak doors and into the great hall.

Seirei led them in while I followed behind making sure there were no stragglers. Seirei gave them over to Professor McGonagall and went up and sat next to Lucius and I sat between Severus and Remus.

Remus made his way up to the Dias and cleared his throat and every head in the hall turned to meet his stern gaze.

"The forbidden forest is forbidden to all students. Treat Hogwarts as if you were at home, good deeds will earn you house points any rule breaking you will lose points. May the sorting begin!" with that he came back and l sat down.

Severus leaned over close to my ear and whispered softly.

"You know you look rather sexy tonight." he growled in my ear.

I blushed turning about six shades of scarlet while trying to cover up my chest and legs, as i was wearing a V-neck satin blouse and leather mini-skirt with thigh high boots. I heard him chuckle.

"Would you like to go out on a date with me?" he whispered leaning in even closer than before.

"Yes!" I squealed accidentally stabbing a fork into professor Flitwick's tiny chubby hand.

"Then meet me at the front gates at 6 pm Saturday night and wear something nice." He whispered before getting up and leaving the staff table. the feast was over.

 **Seirei's P.O.V.**

I walked up to the front gates wearing an emerald green mini skirt with silver bandages underneath wrapped around both legs individually. My top is a cropped top with long sleeves that wrap over both middle fingers the sleeves are the same emerald green and the tank top part is silver, but it shows a lot of cleavage, i have black thigh high boots. Lucius steps out of the shadows and looks around.

I blush a little as he looks me up and down then back up again grinning back at me.

" you look stunning, but were we are going you may need a longer dress." said Lucius smiling.

"Aww I was hoping going out like this. it shows my black and red serpent tattoo." I pouted hoping to win him over.

"well im not budging, we are going somewhere very... elegant." said Lucius pointedly. i still pouted but I went back inside and came out with a dress that flowed down to my ankles and had an emerald green with a silver corset. and my black thigh high boots.

"Better" I smirked.

"much." he said tossing me a pair of black satin gloves. I put on the satin gloves and smiled up at him sexily.

"well then, We shall be on our way." he said putting out his arm for apparition. I took his arm and apparated with him.

"Where are we going?" I whispered after we stopped.

"It's a surprise!" said Lucius covering my eyes with his hands so I couldn't see. I whimpered in excitement and under all my human form my tail was wagging. I could feel it as he looked down at me, he was planning something...something interesting. I followed him and my heartbeat raced in anticipation. We rounded a corner and took his hands away from my eyes. I gasped in surprise at what was in front of me. I saw the Eiffel tower lit up I turned around and squealed and hugged and kissed him.

"Thank you so much Lucius." I whispered happily in his ear.

"only the best for someone as beautiful as you." he cooed. I smiled at him.

"You're the best." I said dragging him to the Eiffel tower.

"shall we proceed to the top of the tower?" he asked smiling sweetly.

"Yes we shall." I grinned wolfishly. He grabbed my hand and we raced up to the top of the tower laughing the whole way up. I was still laughing when we reached the top and I looked down and stopped laughing instantly. I was dizzy forgetting i didn't like heights but I loved the view as it was absolutely beautiful.

"well, do you like it?" he asked. I took a deep breath to relieve the dizziness and looked up at Lucius.

"I don't just like it I love it Lucius." I said in a shaky voice.

"are you ready to go to the restaurant? you look hungry" he said, a look of concern crossing his handsome face. I nodded relieved to go down lower but sad to leave the beautiful sight.

I forgot to tell you I had a thing with the broom that he had just conjured. I look at the broomstick . apprehensively.

"Are you sure?" I was scared I had never been on a broom before. "I've never ridden a broom before in my life Lu."

"you will be fine, just put your arms around my middle and hold on tight!" he said guiding me onto the broom. I was scared but I smiled trusting him. I nodded and got on wrapping my hands around his waist and held on tight.

"Let's go." I said. He kicked off hard and in moments we were miles high in the sky overlooking all of France. I screamed when we first took off then started laughing as we were flying around, I laid my head on Lucius's back and sighed in happiness. soon we landed just outside of a town called Versaille. Lucius put his hands over my eyes again and guided me the rest of the way, he lifted them once again and i could not believe what lay before my eyes. I looked up at the palace and was just amazed at the beauty of it. I turned around and kissed Lucius.

"This is the best date that I ever had Lu." I said breathlessly.

"This isn't the end of it my sweet." he said, conjuring his broom again. He mounted it once again and so did I and we pushed off back into Paris. We landed on the sidewalk outside of a Restaurant called " _Au Bistrot de la Montag"_ I stared breathless at the restaurant.

"It's beautiful." I said

"ah but this is just the muggle side, step over here into the alleyway and I will bring you into the wizards side of this very same place." he said, a sly smile creeping across his features. I followed him around through the alleyway. I stopped just inside the doorway, I gasped and looked at the splendid ballroom restaurant area it was beautiful and breathtaking. A few moments after stepping through the door a waitress came over to seat us. "Do you have a reservation?"

"Yes"

"Name?"

"Malfoy"

"How many will there be tonight Mr. Malfoy?"

"Just two" said Lucius politely.

"What are we going to eat?" I asked quietly as soon as we were seated.

"Well the Roast Leg of Lamb and the Fine Roasted Duck looks very delicious." he told me. So we ordered and waited about twenty five minutes before we got our meal we ate and chit- chatted about various topics and finished our meal then we paid for it and headed back to the castle and back to his chambers, I fell asleep on his arms nice and warm. When I woke up the next morning I was a little disoriented, I didn't know where I was till I felt a strong arm pull me closer and I caught the whiff of Lucius' cologne, I relaxed into his arms. It was a Saturday we could relax no classes to teach.

* * *

After Note: So tell me what you think. PM me if you would like, I check those more often than anything. And don't forget to post a review.


End file.
